Dewprism: The search for Seria's Relic: intro
by Truthseek
Summary: Rue, Mint and Co. have reunited after their second relic-hunt! News of a mysterious new relic has surfaced. New fic writer, please read and review! ^_^


Introduction: The Search for Seria's Relic a Dewprism fanfic by Truthseek  
  
  
The sun broke first light over a white, snowy hill, illuminating a quaint little cottage, nestled in a little clearing in the dark forest that surrounded it. Even as the warm rays of dawn penetrated the cold forest air, a light snow continued to fall over the verdant scene. A few hours into the morning, and the ground was well covered in powdery white.   
A slight rustle in the bushes, and a lone boy staggered into the clearing, a hefty load of long blocks of wood on his back. He was dressed in a rather elaborate, light green tunic, various belts and gauntlets adding to his outlandish look. Over his shockingly white hair rested a hat, weathered and well-used.  
Shuffling through the snow, he managed to heave his burden onto a chopping block, situated a few yards from the cottage. "Geez," he muttered, wiping his forehead, "Maybe I overdid that load... oh well, does better in this cold, I guess...."  
Taking the sling off of his back, he reached for his other burden- an ax, with kind of a guitar shape, except painted red, with a lethal looking blade emerging from the curved end. Twirling it easily in one hand, he picked up the nearest block of wood and placed it on the stump. The sounds of chopping filled the morning air.  
A few hours passed. He chopped steadily, his eyes never leaving his work.  
Suddenly, a white cloud of powdery snow appeared in the distance, accompanied by a soft rumbling.  
The boy chopped faster.  
The cloud came nearer, the rumbling clearly audible now.  
Finishing the last block, the boy hurriedly gathered up the pieces and began stacking them against the side of the cottage.   
The cloud, now terrifyingly visible, loomed over the hill and started down. The boy, having finished stacking at a startlingly speedy rate, gathered up his things, took hold of his hat, and darted into the forest.   
The cloud thundered over the last crest, approaching the cottage. Skidding to a stop, a jubilant call sounded from the inside of the cloud, echoing across the clearing into the forest beyond. "RUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEE!!!"  
The snow powder disapparated, revealing a girl dressed in a lined purple tunic and skirt. Donned with a backpack and two golden hoops hanging from it, it was obvious that she was traveling. She stomped the ground angrily, impatiently tossing her violently orange hair. "RUE!! WHERE ARE YOU?! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!!"  
After a brief silence, the door to the cottage opened with a slight creak. A young lady stepped out, her dark purple cloak trailing the floor. She smiled graciously, spreading her arms out. "Hello, Mint! So nice to see you again."  
The girl grinned back, putting her hands on her hips. "Claire! Still hanging around here, eh? I'll bet you get tired, just hanging around all the time."  
Claire shook her head amusedly. "Oh, no, it's been less lonely every day. I've got a great family to keep me company, not to mention friends like you that stop by every now and then.." She motioned to figures stepping out behind her; a young man with a colorful blue tunic, and a girl with even stranger clothing. They both had white hair, the same as the boy earlier.  
"Hey, you two. Having fun?" Mint waved at them expectantly. They nodded formally back. "Hello, Mint," the young man said, gesturing with his hand. "We've been well, thank you."  
Claire smiled at them. "Rueinis, Ruean, Rue and I have been keeping this place lively, as you can see."  
They all smiled at each other. Mint turned away, raising her eyebrows. [This is kind of creeping me out...]   
She turned back, pointing at them. "That's great! Say, uh... I was just wondering. Do you... happen to know-"  
"Rue? He went to go get some firewood early this morning. He hasn't been back since. You know, I thought I heard some chopping a minute ago, and I thought he had been back, but..."  
Mint whirled around, spotting the chopping block. She ran over, crouching to inspect the worn wood of the stump. Sure enough, some telltale marks were still fresh. "Hee hee hee...." Mint giggled mischievously. "Rue... I know you're here...."  
She bolted upright, laughing maniacally. "HAHAHHAHA!! You should KNOW, Rue, from ME....." She eyed his fresh footprints in the ground, leading into the forest. "THERE IS NO ESCAPE!!!" With that, she skipped into the dark forest. Rueinis pulled out his bolas and began to follow, but Claire reached out to stop him. "Don't worry," she said soothingly. "Rue will be fine. He can take care of himself."  
Ruean shook her head. "She's just as vibrant as I remember..."   
Rueinis put his bolas away and crossed his arms. "It's no wonder. Did you see her eyes? They speak on their own. She's found another---"  
  
  
"-RELIC, Rue!!! It's better than the Western Desert one!! I hear it has the power to...." Mint stopped. She had reached a clearing, littered with broken branches and a few big rocks. "..........." Mint peered closely about, looking for signs.  
A slight rustle to the left caused her to turn her head sharply. Another rustle, and a small rodent-like creature emerged from the shrub. It sniffed about, looking for grubs, and raised its head. Spotting Mint, it froze.   
Mint stared for a moment, then shrugged. "Hmph. Only a little rat. Alright, gotta find Rue..." She crept on, ignoring the rodent.  
The rodent, finding its legs again, began to depart into the bushes.   
"...........YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" *BAM*  
Mint landed lightly on the ground, watching the rodent skid twenty feet across the clearing. "That's what you get, for trying to trick a intelligent babe like me!" she huffed, flipping her hair and turning away.   
The rodent lay there for a moment, and suddenly, a circle of light flashed around it, revealing the boy with white hair and a green tunic crumpled in a heap. "Ugh..." he groaned, sitting up. "..you know, you could have aimed for a better place than my face...."  
Mint shrugged. "Ah, you'll get over it. It's always like that; you mess with me, you get blown away. Not to mention my girlish cuteness to boot.." She twirled in place, and bounced over to where he lay. "Ruuuue~" she waggled a hoop in front of his face playfully. "Guess what I found~"  
Rue ruefully rubbed his face. "I can't even imagine," he muttered sarcastically.   
"Heeheehee, you know it! It's all in your face, you're so eager! A relic!!" Mint grinned maliciously. "And it's all mine... but with your help, of course! That's why I'm here!"  
"Why me?!" Rue cried, trying to pull away from Mint's grasp on his leg. "I helped you last time, didn't I?! I paid back for when you helped me! Didn't I?!"  
Mint whacked him on the head, dazing him. "Because," she said simply, dragging him after her and ignoring the grounded rocks that he kept snagging on. "It didn't count!! Do you know how much suffering I've been through to get to this point, and I still don't have my dream fulfilled!! That stupid Western Desert relic, it was a fluke!!"  
She approached the clearing by the cottage, halting at the entrance to the forest, panting with exertion. Rue sat up and adjusted his hat. "Just because it didn't work doesn't mean it's a fluke. It wasn't the one for you, that's all."  
"Stupid relic..." Mint muttered, scuffing the snow with her feet. "All it had in it was some stupid information about ancient civilization.... WHO THE HECK WANTS THAT?!?! STUPID RELIC, STUPID RELIC!!!"   
Rue waited for Mint to stop making craters in the ground before he continued. "Well, Klaus really enjoyed it. I mean, he even recreated his store because of it. I hear business is really picking up now."  
Mint sighed. "Yeah... I guess that's good... but DANG!! I was so close to my dream!! So close to getting this world in my hands, my capable and worthy hands!!"  
Rue snorted. She ignored him. "RUE, now's your chance to redeem yourself!" she yelled, pointing at him. "You HAVE to help me! And MAKE SURE that I get a decent, working, powerful, non-informational relic!! SO HELP ME!!!"   
Claire, Rueinis, and Ruean emerged from the house, watching Mint's antics and Rue desperately trying to defend himself. "Well, looks like they're back..." Claire said happily. "................" Rueinis said.  
"Are you sure he can defend himself, Claire?" asked Ruean worriedly as Mint jump-kicked Rue again, proceeding then to stomp repeatedly on him. "Yes~" said Claire, smiling. "They're just catching up." 


End file.
